What'll happen to me?
by EmoGurl 301
Summary: To you this story may seem like it's the regular Danny Phantom story but it isn't, it's going to get intesting real soon. Oh, and it's rated teen for some swearing, sorry. Review!
1. Going to Tuck's

**This is my first fanfiction so don't be to harsh, review for me please.**

"OK, guys I'm leaving!" Danny shouted though out the house.

"OK Danny just be home by 5, or else." His mother Maddy said in an angry and kidding way.

"OK, 5." Danny said in a sarcastically then left and shut the door behind him.

Danny and his friend Tucker have the whole day planned...

1) They go to the Nasty Burger to check out some girls and nail them on a scale of 1-100

2) Then go and see the new "Dead Teacher" movie

3) After that they would go to the amusement/water park Floody Waters

4) Then go to Danny's house for 5 and play video games for the rest of the night.

Danny was thinking that this day can't possibly be ruined...until now.

"Hey Fen**ton!**"

"Come on Dash, today's suppose to be a good day for me can't we re-schedule?"Danny didn't want anything to ruin today.

"**No! You missed yesterday's wailing there's no way you're going to miss today's!!"**Dash raised his hand to let Danny get his wailing for the day. Lucky for Danny Jazz was coming up the road in her new convertible.

"Hey, DASH! GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER!!" She slammed the brakes at that moment.

"Oh, I get it, you have to have you're big sister to stand up for you, hahahaha! Guess you get twice the wailing at school on Monday."Dash walked away smiling looking like he was power walking with his head lifted high.

"Nice save Jazz, thanks."

"No prob little bro, hey that's what big sister's are for."

"And to bug their little brother's." Danny added. Jazz laughed, and played with his hair and said

"Oh, little brother." sighed then drove away.

Danny arrived at Tucker's house and then rang the doorbell, his mother answered.

"Oh, why hello Danny."

"Hey Mrs. Foley, is Tuck here?"

"Yeah he's upstairs fixing his compu-"then she was cut off by the banging and crashing upstairs.

"Hold on a second… TUCKER!!" She yelled up to her son.

"YEAH!?" Hearing Tucker's voice.

"DANNY'S HERE!! Did you want to come in?" She asked Danny.

"Yeah, sure." Then he followed her inside and waited patiently for Tucker.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Tucker asked.

"Eh..." was all Danny said.

"Just eh?"

"Yup." Was Danny's reply.

"So, we better get going or were going to miss the good ones." Danny then laughed and gave Tucker a noogie. Tucker responded to the noogie by playfully punching him in the arm.

"The good ones?" Tucker's father asked as he was coming down the stairs.

"Oh, uh...the good food, we mean the good food! By 1 o'clock the good foods usually taken." Danny and Tucker both laughed and their shoulders fell into each other. Danny whispered to Tucker

"That was good." then laughed some more. After the laugher Danny said

"Ok, we better get going...Tuck?"

"Yeah?"

"You just made my day!" Then both of the teenage boys laughed and attempted to give each other noogies as they walked out the door.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter review please.**


	2. My name's Sam

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom _I wish I did_... on with the story

Chapter 2

My names Sam

They entered the Nasty Burger, found an open seat and then sat there. Danny was bobbing his head with his lip somewhere near his nose checking out some girls. Tucker hit him in the arm.

"Owie!"then the boys just laughed.

"Hey look at that one!!"Tucker said as he pointed at a girl.

"She's ripe." Danny said to the African American boy. The girl just looked at them and then walked away with her head up high, then the boys laughed some more. Then a girl walked into the Nasty Burger with black hair, light purple eyes, black sleeveless top that shows off her belly, plaid black and green skirt, purple tights and black combat boots. Danny took a long good look at her and then all of a sudden she smiled at him and then Danny smiled back. She stopped smiling, than Tucker said

"Hello?"Danny was still looking at her.

"Hello? Dude?"Tucker said as he waved his hand in front of Danny's face. Then he hit Danny in the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt."Danny said as he rubbed his head.

"Dude, why are you looking at her?"

"I dunno she just looks new in Amity that's all."she was now a the counter ordering her food. Danny heard her say

"I'll have the umm..."then Tucker cut him off.

"Dude, don't have to make me do this again." he said raising his hand. Danny said

"I'm going to the bathroom, be right back."

"K."then Tucker saw someone coming over to him..it was the girl Danny was staring at.

"Umm..I was wondering..."Tucker cocked an eyebrow and shock his head

"Can I sit here? Since everywhere else is full, please?"she looked a bit nerves. Tucker just looked at her and then said

"Um, you'll have to ask my friend."

"Ok, then I'll just wait."they waited patiently for Danny to get back.

"I'm Tucker."he said putting out his hand to shake it_(surprised he's not hitting on her)_

"I'm Samantha, but call me Sam please."she said taking his hand. After they introduced themselves Danny came back.

"Hey." Danny said noticing Sam standing there.

"Can we help you?"he asked her.

"Um, is this the friend?"she asked Tucker, he shook his head yes.

"Ok, then. Um..I was wondering if I could sit here since everywhere else is full."

"Yeah, yeah sure."she sat down with them. She took a fry and bit into it. Danny kept on looking at her.

"So, uh...Danny this is Sam, Sam this is my good old friend Danny."Danny said this as he took her hand and shook it.

"Hey how you doin'?"

"Good yourself?"

"Alright, I guess. Are you new in Amity?"Danny asked.

"Yeah, y?"

"Cause you look new in the town I've never seen ya before."

"Well that's because I just moved here yesterday."

"Oh, really?"Tucker asked.

"Yeah I uh, thought I saw her taking in some boxes yesterday."

"Yeah only mine thought."Danny was now interested in Sam she seemed pretty cool for a girl he was to busy listening to Sam he didn't notice that some hot girls were coming into the restaurant.

"So, uh..how old are you?"Danny wanted to get to know her a little bit.

"13, I'm turning 14 next month on the 17th."

"Me and my friend Tucker are 13 too."after Danny said that Tucker added

"Well, Danny's turning 14 September 19th."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I hate it."Sam laughed, she stopped laughing and then Danny thought she had a cute laugh.

"That's a #6, right? Tofu soi melt?"

"Yeah, I'm an Ultra-recycle vegetarian. I don't eat-"

"Anything with a face on it."

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?"

"No not at all."

"K, good!" she snapped in a kidding way.

"Hey, me and Danny have the whole day planned if you wanna join us you can."

"Really, can I?"

"Yeah, sure. What are wed doing next Danny?"

"Uh, going to watch Dead Teacher 2."

"DEAD TEACHER 2?!"

"Yeah my sister works where it's playing and we can all watch the movie for free."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you wanna join us you can, do you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Oh and do you have a bathing suit?"

"Yeah, y? Again."

"Because were going to Floody Waters."

"Wow, you guys are cool."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok, so how about we go to your house to get your stuff for swimming cause were going to Floody Waters then going back to my house and playing video games for the rest of the night. Do you wanna come and sleep over tonight at my place?"Sam was shocked she made friends this fast.

"Um.. Yeah if my big sister says yes."Danny and Tucker were confused.

"Your big sister?"

"Yeah, m mother died at labor and my father ran out on us, I don't like to talk about it."she just stared at her food and sighed.

"Oh, sorry-"

"No it's not your fault."

"So we better get going."

"After I eat ok, I haven't eaten anything in a few days."

"Ok, we'll just wait here then; hey baby you and me Friday night?"Sam was thinking _OMG Tucker do you always have to be like this?_

"Not even in your dreams dweeb."was the girls response. Danny and Sam laughed and had a good time at the Nasty Burger.

**There's chapter 2 hope you all enjoyed it...LONG LIVE REVIEW!! I'll update as much as I can. **


	3. Big sister's uggg

Note: I do not own Danny Phantom I wish I did then I would make more episodes and to all of you Danny Phantom fans I would just LOVE to tell you something... but I better tell you after the story, AND I WILL!! NOW ON WITH CHAPTER 3!!

Chapter 3

Big Sister's

"Ok, we're here."Sam said to the boys walking beside her.

"This is your house?!"Tucker questioned.

"Yeah, wait till ya see the inside."

"Oh, I can't!!"Tucker was literally drooling all over the pavement. Sam opened the door, and reveled a beautiful house that looked like a mansion.

"Ding Dong it's Tucker's wake up call"Danny chanted sam laughed at that. Danny liked the house too, but he was nothing like Tucker, he was paralyzed. Than Tucker said

"Sweet mother of Lord Jesus." After Tucker started drooling on Sam's carpet Sam said

"What? Do you like the house is that much?"Danny than said

"Well, what so you think?"still seeing Tucker drooling.

"Ok, to my basement."They(meaning Danny) followed her to her basement. Tucker was so paralyzed Danny came back and dragged Tucker by the back of the shirt to Sam's basement, Tucker was still drooling of course.

"NO!! NO!! DON'T GO AWAY BEAUTIFUL!!"you could hear Tucker yelling to the house. Then Danny saw 3 girls sitting on the couch. Danny tapped Tucker and Tucker was unparalyzed once he saw the girls. Tucker said

"Forget the house lets get some girls."he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hey girls, what's up?" was what sam said to the girls.

"Hey Sam-"one of the girls was saying until she turned around and then saw Danny and Tucker standing there.

"Oh, sis who are these cute guys?"then the other girls turned around and stared. Danny just blushed and turned away. Tucker said

"You got that right!!"

"No! Not you the guy with the killer baby blue eyes. Hey cutie." she said as she waved at Danny with the tip of her fingers. Danny was still blushing.

"Well, this **cutie **is Danny and the **non-cute **guy is Tucker."Sam told the girls.

"Hey Danny."was all the girls said waving at Danny.

"HEY!! I AM PLENTY CUTE!!"the girls were still looking at Danny. Two of the girls was Sam's twin sister's and he other one was Sam's older sister. And the girls were still staring at Danny.

"So Sam, you don't have any brother's and can you ask your sister?" Danny said still blushing.

"Oh, yeah. Sis, Danny and Tucker were both wondering if I could go to Floody Waters with them and then sleep over at Danny's crib for the night, and no Danny I don't have any brother's, oh! Except for my little brother whose 6 going on 7 next week."

"For the weekend, the sleep over, thing...kinda."

"Where so ya live Danny?" Sam's big sister asked.

"Ya Danny." was all the girls who were looking at him said.

"I live where the big Fenton Works sign is."

"With those creepy parents?"Danny just gazed at the girl.

"Yeah unfortunately."Danny said looking down at the floor.

"So, can I sis?"

"Yeah sure why not, OH WAIT DANNY!! Do you have any brother?"all of the attention turned towards Danny although some of the attention was already turned towards him.

"Yeah, I have 1 twin bro, 1 little bro, and 1 little sister, oh and 1 older sister who is always over protective."

"Well lets go and get my stuff and then well go to Floody Waters."Sam said because Danny and Tucker already had their bathing suits on underneath all of their clothing.

"Yeah lets get outta here." Danny said as he walked backwards cause he was scared that this is the first time a girl actually fell in love with him at first sight. They all went to get Sam's stuff and then they departed for Floody Waters.

**Well there's chapter 3 and there's more where this come from, and you don't wanna know where it's coming from.** **ANYWAY HERE'S THE BIG THING I WANTED TO TELL ALL OF YOU DANNY PHANTOM FANS...OOOO HERE IS COMES...THERE IS A NEW DANNY PHANTOM MOVIE COMING OUT IN AUGUST 2008 ISN'T THAT GREAT?! Well that can take a lot out of a person, well anyway like I said I'll update as much as I can I can only do this at my grandmas and school and tomorrow the last day and next year...GRADE 10!! Well chapter 4 I'll put on here ASAP!! OOOO **WHOSE **EXCITED ABOUT THE MOVIE!! I KNOW I AM!! **


	4. Note

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't write in a while but I've been having trouble with my story so I can't post it right now...sorry for all of you who are disappointed, but like I said i"ll update as much as I can.


	5. Oh no

Note: Sorry to all of you fans that were disappointed that I haven't written in a while and that I'm sorry that I lied that there's no new Danny Phantom Movie, it just said on that there was a new Danny Phantom movie coming out. Anyway, on with the story.

"Wow that was fun man."Tucker said to Danny. They had just went on one of the rides called Wailing Waters.

"Hey Tuck..."

"Yeah"

"...I wonder why Sam isn't going on any of the rides."He stood there wondering as he gazed at her. Danny and Tucker went over to her and asked her this

"Sam, why aren't you going on any rides?"Danny asked her, she didn't say anything, all she did was stare at one of the rides called Vomit Vortex.

"Sam? Are you ok?"Tuck asked.

"Huh? What?"she sounded scared.

"Sam, what's wrong? Please tell me."Danny was concerned.

"You...ya see that ride..." she said pointing at the ride she was looking at.

"Yeah..what about it."both of the young men said.

" Well...a couple of years ago...my cousin Cristina died on that ride and I'm afraid to go on it and one of the kids here dared me to go on it, and I don't wanna go."she sounded really scared now.

"Well, do you know the kids names that dared you?"Danny knew Tuck was going to ask the same thing.

"No..but, he had blond short hair and he was hanging with a guy and two girls, one with black hair and one with blond hair and the other guy he looked as if he was a Chinees kid."

"Dash, Qwan, Paulina, and Star, but everyone calls her satellite."Tuck said to her.

"Just ignore them." Danny said with a big grin on his face.

"Well, we better go and see Dead Teacher 2."Danny said.

"Yeah."Sam said in a scared and nervous way.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP(After the movie)

"HEY MAN I LOVED THE PART WERE THE ZOMBIES HEADS EXPLODED THAT, was cool."Tucker yelled right beside Danny.

"Yeah."he said looking at Sam.

"Hey Sam I told you, don't worry about them."Danny said to her again.

"You know, for only knowing you for a day it seems as if I've known you my whole life. Weird huh?"

"Yeah weird..."

_(Ok now at Danny house so I don't bore you.)_

"Hey mom...I'm home and I made a new friend I want you to come and meet her."everyone gathered in the room to meet Danny's new friend.

"Everyone, this is Sam, Sam that's my mom you can call her Maddie or Mrs. F, that is my dad he's on the clumsy side a little but you can call him Jack or Mr. F, that's my twin bro Justin, my little bro John and my little sister Cher, and that's about it."

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M HERE!!" Jasmine Danny's older sister started to blurt out in a rage.

"Oh...sorry Jazz..not, uh this is my oldest sister Jasmine, call her Jazz if you want."

"Hi, everyone, I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam! Hey...Yo!"all of Danny's family said it so fast that she couldn't tell who was saying what.

"Well Sam asked her sister if she could sleep over tonight and I'm wondering, can she?"Danny asked his mom hoping that she would say yes.

"I don't see why not, but Danny, you'll have to sleep on the couch in the living room here or sleep upstairs on the phone in your room, make your choice."

"Eh, I'll sleep on the floor I'll take some blankets for some bedding for me. Come on Sam, I'll

show you around."

Later after supper so I don't bore you

"Danny I know it's your night to do the dishes but you have friends over so Danny you can clean the table and Jazz do the dishes please?"Maddie said to both of her children.

"Alright, hey guys do you wanna see my basement, it's almost already for us to look at. It's ready enough."Danny asked his friends.

"Yeah, sure."both of his friends said to him, and after Danny was done cleaning the table.

Down in the basement

"Wow.."Sam said.

"This sure is a big basement full of..."Sam didn't know what the stuff was.

"Ghost weapons."Danny told her.

"And that?"Tucker said pointing at a mysterious machine.

"Oh, that, that's the ghost portal. My parents are ghost hunters."Danny described to the young teens.

"But it's not working. It's something that connects something called the ghost zone to our world. If that portal was working there would be a totally different world on the other side of this portal."

"Weird, according to my calculations it's all right, the portal should be working."Tucker said as he was pointing at the blueprints the wall.

"Hey Danny, I have an idea!!"Sam said in excitement as Danny shot her a confusing look.

"You should go in the portal and find out he problem, then when or if you find the problem, then we can fix it and show your parents."Sam seemed happy about her idea.

"Well, I don't know..."Danny said as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and than started to bit on his finger.

"Come on, think of all the excitement you'd miss!!"Sam begged him holding a white and black jumpsuit.

"Well..."Danny looked at Sam again, she had eyes about the size of bowling balls with her lip puckered up.

"Alright."He said grabbing the suit out of Sam's hands and then she screeched.

"YAY!!But be careful."she said as he was putting the suit on.

"Don't' worry, I'm always am."He said zipping up the suit catching a piece of his skin on his chest.

"OW!!"he yelled. He glanced at Sam ,then chuckled

"He, he...eee..."He stared at the portal and then finally made his move.

"How is it?"Tucker yelled from outside of the portal.

"Well, there's a couple of wires not plugged in right."Danny said as he got up and started to move towards the wall. But something happened, Danny tripped on one of the wires and hit the on switch.

"DANNY!!"

**OMG!!OMG!! DANNY'S HURT CALL AN AMBULANCE CALL A...**_**sniff**_**...review...**


	6. Another note

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone I have some good news, my friend dpobsessed101 is going to be writing the next chapter. I'll contact her ASAP. **


	7. Mmmmmm food and a day in the hospital

**I'm sooo sorry Danny phantom fans for not writing in a while but I haven't been in school for a while since last semester I haven't, anyway I have just been doing some work for my teachers (omg) thank god that's done, and yes it's me phantomfreak301, I got in contact with my dpobssessed101 but she had to do her fanfics so I'll be writing it, any who on with the fanfic!!!**

"_How is it?" Tucker yelled from outside of the portal._

"_Well, there are a couple of wires not plugged in right." Danny said as he got up and started to move towards the wall. But something happened; Danny tripped on one of the wires and hit the on switch._

"_DANNY!!"_

This is what happened last time let's see what's going to happen this time.

"Uuuuuuu…"Danny moaned as he was waking up from his long slumber. Danny opens his eyes to reveal he is in a place that is unfamiliar with him; he looked at his hands and saw white gloves covering his nice tanned skin. He looked at his feet, white boots overlapping then he saw a mirror and stared at himself, then screamed.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs

"No need to shout." A voice said behind him.

"AAHH…"Danny turned around to see a floating object

"Who are you and….where am I? "Danny asked him gazing around the suspicious place

"I am Clockwork, master of time, and you are in the ghost zone, not only that but you my boy are going to be a hero. "Clockwork told the young man. Just then Clockwork got farther and farther away, Danny was being pulled back by not someone but something that wasn't there.

"DON'T GO!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Danny then was tossing and turning and heard voices of which he recognized

"Wake up Danny please Wake up…"he heard the comforting voices of his friend and family.

"I think he's coming around. "Tucker said

"Uuuugggg" Danny moaned "Where am I? "

"You're at the hospital. " Maddie said to her half awake son.

"HE`S ALIVE HE`S ALIVE HE`S A-"

"Tucker… yo-ur cho-oking- m-me." Danny said thought some breaths that he was able to take.

"Sorry dude." Tucker said letting go as Danny took back the breath.

"Was that a dream and where's Sam?" He asked

"Right here and yeah I guess it was." Sam said entering the room with Danny's favorite food made by her

"Hey." he said

"I'm so so so soooooo sorry, for getting you to go into the ghost portal and get into this mess…I brought your favorite dish." Sam said sitting next to Danny putting the tray on the pull out table

"It's all good, I'm here I'm alive and hey, I'm-Mmmmmm, yum." Danny cut off what he was about to say noticing his fav dish made by Sam was sitting in front of him. He took a bite and then said "Compliments to ze chef." Sam giggled at that

"I made it just the way you like it." It was stuffed peppers with sausage, basil, cheese, and more cheese. (All of that stuff is in the peppers)

"So Danny what happened?" His mother asked him

"What do you mean what happened?" Danny asked taking bites in between every word

"How was it? What happened? Did you hit your head and what happened to the Ghost portal?" She said giving a more experienced version of the question.

"Ummm…mmm… I don't know what happened, I went into the portal tripped over a wire and then everything went black." Danny explained

"That's it?" She asked in question

"Yeah, then I had a weird dream, some one named Clockwork told me that I was going to be some kind of hero and then I woke up." Danny said taking another bite

"Well according to my reading's you shouldn't have survived, and with a body as puny as yours-"The doctor was cut off be Danny

"HEY!!!" Danny yelled to the muscular doctor.

"But I say that the boy is going to be fine." The doctor finished

"Oh thank god." Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam said all together, and then gave him a hug, and Jack had no idea what was going on and joined in the hugging.

"HEY HEY HEY HEY!!! GUYS MY FOOD!!!" Danny screamed jokingly

"Sorry sorry sorry." Everyone said together that Danny couldn't find out who what saying what.

"Thank you, now, if you'll excuse me I'd like to get back to business." Danny said taking another big bite to finish the job. Danny was done chewing and licked his fingers

"Danny your such a little girl." Tucker said

"I know." Danny said showing off his little girl smile then said

"I love this Sam thank you. It's just what I needed." Danny said finishing licking the tips of his fingers.

"Glad I could help." She said back

"You can help me more by making more of these." Danny said meaning the peppers.

"Ok I'll be sure to." Sam said joking

"So when do you think he'll be able to come home?" Maddie asked the doctor

"Well we just have to run a few more tests and then he can go home." He responded

"Yay!!" Maddie and Tuck shouted

"Now if you 5 would be so kind, could you go home so I can do some more tests on him?"

"Of course."Maddie said kissing Danny on the forehead then taking Jack, Jazz, and Tucker out of the room leaving Sam.

"Will he be able to come home tomorrow?" Sam asked

"If were done the tests by then than yes."

"Ok, bye Danny." Sam said giving him a hug.

"Bye Sam, see ya tomorrow." He said returning the hug.

"Yeah." And with that Sam left the room and Danny sat there sadly watching her leave.

The next day

Sam Manson walked through the doors of the hospital and asked the nurse behind the counter if she could see Danny yet. She said no so Sam sat patiently in the waiting room for the doctor to call out her name, and then Danny's doctor came into vision.

"Samantha Mason for Daniel Fenton." He announced

"That's me." Sam said standing up.

"You may see him now." He told her. Sam nodded her head and followed the doctor to Danny's room, as he entered he said

"Daniel."

"What?" Danny asked flipping the pages of a comic book

"Samantha's here to see you." Danny nodded his head in response as the doctor left and Sam entered.

"Hey." He greeted putting down the book.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah a little bit, why are you here it's 7:45 in the morning?" Danny asked looking from the clock to Sam as she walked over to him and sat next to his small limp body.

"Because, I'm worried about you that's why" Sam said as she tried to make conversation with him. "Is that reason not good enough?" She asked

"No it is just, I was expecting you to come with the group, and a lot later." Danny said letting out a yawn from his mouth.

"Are you tired? I can go if you want." Sam said just taking the tip of her butt off the bed.

"No, no no no no no no. I don't want you to go, the only reason I'm up is because of the tests their running." Danny grabbed Sam's hand to keep her there with him. "It's actually weird being alone, I'm used to being in a house with a father that bugs you all of the time about ghosts and a nabby sister doing anything she can to get you out of bed on Monday mornings." Danny explained as Sam let out a giggle, he was still holding her hand not realizing it rubbing the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Uh, Danny." Sam said looking at her hand getting Danny to notice and let go.

"Oh, sorry." He said than brought up another subject that got them talking for hours, then Danny's doctor interrupted there conversation.

"Daniel." He said

"Excuse me Sam, what?" Danny said looking from Sam to the doctor.

"I just got the results back from the tests we did yesterday while you were asleep,"

"And? What, what- you did tests on me while I was sleeping?"

"Yes we gave you a sleeping needle because you were going crazy and when you were sleeping was the only time you were relaxed, any way, there is an unusual amount of energy in your DNA." He explained.

"Really?" Danny asked

"How do you feel? Do you feel nauseas, or anything?"

"No, I'm feeling fine. And I forget your name, I hate it when I do that."

"Doctor Nixon."

"Well, no I'm feeling just fine." Danny said

"Very unusual, you should be in pain at the moment, let me see your burns." Doctor Nixon said as he got closer to Danny."Excuse me miss." He said referring to Sam "If you would lift your top please." He asked him as he lifted his top to reveal his burns a glowing green color

"Oh my god...Miss could you leave?"

"What? Why is there something wrong with Danny?" Sam asked

"Please?" Doctor Nixon said looking at Sam like there was something wrong with Danny, and if she didn't leave right away…bad stuff would happen. Sam nodded her head in response and left the room as Danny was looking scared.

**What is going to happen? What do you think? Send me a review to tell me what you think of the story, and write about what you think will happen.**


	8. Silent

**I'M SOOO SOOO SOOO SOO SOOO SOOOO SOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING,**

**I feel like such an idiot!!!!!! But it's up now and no worry's needed, ok, on with it!!!**

Sam sat in the waiting room for hours very puzzled about what was happening to Danny; Sam got impatient and called the Fenton residence. _Ring…….Ring…..Rin*_

"Hello?" A woman welcomed

"Mrs. Fenton?" Sam questioned

"Sam? Where are you? Are you at the hospital?" Maddy asked

"Yes and there's something going on with Danny right now, the doctors don't know what it is, they're in his room right now checking on him. I think he may be in trouble." Sam was very serious about that

"I'm on my way." *_Click_* was all you heard on the other line of Sam's I-phone. After the click on her phone she sat down for another 10 mins then saw the Fenton family and Tucker come out of the elevator. She stood up and quickly walked over to them.

"Is Danny alright?" Jazz asked Sam

"I don't know they told me to get out about 4-5 hours ago and then haven't come back out since." All of the Fenton family weren't getting easily distracted by anything that had nothing to do with Danny. Sam gazed at her watch and saw that it read 5:48, she had been waiting out there for 4 ½ hours. Sam walked up to the desk and then the nurse behind there slid the glass fame to the side.

"How much longer do you think there going to hold him?" Sam asked the woman behind the counter. The woman had no expression on her face.

"I told you before that it could take hou-"Sam cut her off.

"BUT IT HAS BEEN HOURS!!!" Sam was getting tired of waiting. She turned and sat back down in her seat and cradled herself in her arms, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. After doing that for what it seemed like half and hour, Danny's doctor came back out, then Fenton family was then totally alarmed as they stood up.

"Howishe? Ismybabyboyok?"(_How is he? Is my baby boy ok?"_)

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. Nixon stood there for a second then spoke. "He has a serious condition of we don't know what." He stared at them for s minute looking from Sam to Maddy to Jazz to Jack and then Tucker.

"Can we go and see him?" Tucker asked

"Make it quick, were still running tests." Dr. Nixon lead them to Danny's room were he had been suffering for hours and hours. _I hope he's ok. _Sam thought to herself. The door swung open and revealed Danny covered in bandages, and wires all in his veins. Maddy and Jazz ran over to him and gave him a hug, Tucker ran by his side as did Jack, Sam however tried to find a spot to see him.

"Hey guys." Danny managed to get out of his mouth.

"Danny baby are you ok?" Maddy said caressing his face with her hand.

"I'm fine mom, just I'm so sick of having these tests done on me, they told me that I have something and they don't know what it is, some of the doctors that have come in here have said that they think that it is a new type of disease, but then I told them that if it was a disease that unless it's contagious they would have caught it already."Danny pointed out.

"You are so smart, my babe boy." Maddy then gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I talk to Danny for a second please?" Sam asked everyone in the room.

"Sure." They just sat there.

"I mean in private."

"Oh! Oh… Ok." Then they all got up then headed out the door, even the doctors and nurses left the room. Sam turned to Danny then sat on the bed beside him; she started at the ground and said nothing.

"What is it Sam?"Danny sat up and then rubbed the sheets of his bed continuously wonder what Sam wanted to talk about.

"Danny I'm sooo sooo soo sorry for having this done to you, if I hadn't asked you…. None of this would have happened."Sam started to cry for her friends hurt; Danny put his finger on the bottom of Sam's face and pushed her head up so they could look into each other's eyes. Danny stared at her amethyst eyes as she stared back into his gorgeous baby blue.

"Sam… it's not your fault…ok?" Danny wanted to get an "ok" out of her.

"No Danny… you don't understand…. I didn't want you to get hurt…. And I was the one who begged you... right?"Danny just started at her and placed his hand back on the bed."Right?" She said it more strict now.

"Right." Danny said in a low tone, they just sat there… doing nothing for another hour… silent.

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooooo soo so so so soooo sooo SSOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, but I'm now getting a computer at my house so now I'll be able to work on this more, YAYA!! Review plz:P**


End file.
